


Help me! Anyone There? Hello?!

by when_worlds_collide



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, More Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Post-Reichenbach, Season 4 Supernatural, Weeping Angels - Freeform, ginger moose, pondchester - Freeform, samelia pondchester, season 7 doctor who, seven string theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_worlds_collide/pseuds/when_worlds_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond is missing. Dean and Sam are sure it is a monster, while sherlock thinks it could be a kidnapping. The Doctor  has left the era. Amy is in Cardiff, 1 day ago. Sam has a premonition about Amy Rory and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me! Anyone There? Hello?!

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fic please give constructive feedback!

Sam and Dean unloaded their junk from the 67' impala into another shitty as fuck motel room. Sam (or Sammy) called dibs on the bed. Great-dean thought- stuck on the couch again. Sam started to pinch the bridge of his nose. Dean soon took notice.  
'Sammy?!' Dean called to his little brother. Dean ran to his brother. Sam now clutched his head as if he had been hit in the head by a brick. So much pain. Sam was now in New York City in a cemetery, nothing new. There was an old police box that stood in the middle of a plot. Who was buried there? he found himself wondering. Suddenly a ginger came walking up to the box. She was followed by a man with a bowtie and tweed jacket, and another man that had a big nose. A woman came and met up with them. She had blonde curly hair and was the only one wearing black, maybe she was mourning someone. The group started to move into the blue box, the "nose man" (Sam decided to call him that) called to the ginger who was about to step into the box   
'Amy come look at this' he said while looking at a grave sign whatchamacallit (Sam sort of forgot at the moment) Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to him. '  
Rory what is it?' Amy sounded annoyed and tired, she had an accent, Scottish.  
'There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me,' he gestured to a placard. Then he disappeared. No signs of struggle, no blood, he just kinda went whoosh.   
'DOCTOR!'Amy yelled. Sam found himself wondering doctor who? The fellow with the bowtie came rushing out of the blue box, so did the lady in black.  
'where the hell did that come from!' the lady in black looked worried.   
'It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it.' the bowtie man said. Sam wondered what in the name of sanity where they talking about. Keep your eyes on what was the better question.  
'Where's Rory?' Amy was now getting somewhat emotional over his sudden missingness. The man looked at a gravestone.  
' I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry.' Bowtie said. Sam felt bad for Amy. He wish that he was there with her to comfort her.  
'That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?' Amy started to weep. What ever took Rory could take her to, maybe. Bowtie was looking worried, trying to see how to coax Amy, or Amelia back to him.  
'What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the Tardis. We'll figure something out.' Bowtie was getting frustrated, Sam could see that. It played out on his face easy as day. Wait did Bowtie just say ANGEL! oh shit. This made Sammy's mind reel, thousands of questions came pouring through his head. Where they hunters like him and his brother? Who where they? Bobby said nothing about stone angels.  
'The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him? ' Amy asked while brushing away the tears. She was careful not to blink. Sam had heard of time traveling angels, but he could tell that this was different.  
' I don't know. Nobody knows.' Bowtie was trying so hard to save her.  
'But it's my best shot, yeah?' Amy was now sobbing, she was shaking, poor girl. Rory was something special to her. Sam could tell by the way that the cryed  
'No!' Bowtie was now having some sort of mental breakdown. Sam made a mental note to save them.  
' Doctor, shut up. Yes. Yes, it is.' the woman in black said. Now this was some what of a fight. Bowtie=Doctor Sam thought.  
'Amy.' the Doctor whimpered. Sam thought that the doctor has just about now has given up  
'Well, then. I just have to blink, right?" Amy wanted Rory, badly.  
'No!' the doctor wanted Amy back in his arms and safe.  
'It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody?' Amys sobs were stopping. The woman in black was now called Melody. what a sweet name.  
'Stop it. Just, just stop it!" the doctor wanted to have Melody backing him up but she was supporting Amy. Melody slowly walked up to Amy kissed her hand and shut it.  
'You look after him. You be a good girl, and you look after him.' Amy spoke only to Melody. Amy was going to do something, something that won't be smart.  
'You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again.' the Doctor whined. Sam had no idea what "fixed time" was.  
'I'll be fine. I'll be with him.' Tears were streaming down her cheeks in a steady flow.  
'Amy, please, just come back into the Tardis. Come along, Pond, please.' the doctor was dying inside. Sam heard them say Tardis before, but what is a Tardis? Sam didn't catch the pond part, good.  
'Raggedy man, goodbye' Amy said and with that the turned to face the Doctor and disappeared. Same as Rory whoosh. Sam saw the Doctor, and he was sobbing harder than Amy, and with that the two walked into the box.   
...

Dean was worried. Sam has done this before, but not for this long. When Sam came to he sat up and said  
'we are going to Manhattan'

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fic please give constructive feedback!


End file.
